Takuma's Secret Rose
by Free-Huggles
Summary: The fist fanfic i have published on here. yuki and takuma are in love but shhh, its a secret! yuki is abducted by a level E vampire whilst on patrol on the academy grounds. what will happen? all constructive criticism welcome! thanks!
1. New Love

They sat there for what seemed like forever. Her fingers intertwined with his. It was 9:00pm and the day class students were all safely inside, so she had nothing to worry about, nor did he. They sat, both of them, gazing up at the blue-black sky littered with sparkles and a beautiful glowing orb. They both secretly wished that they could stay like that, together on that beautiful spring evening, for the rest of their lives. "Yuki," he sighed "what do you think of when you look at the stars?"

"Hn?" she looked at him, coming round from her day dream "oh! They make me think of...of..." she didn't finish. Instead she turned and looked into Ichijo's eyes; she let out a slight giggle.

"What is it?" Ichijo asked; a little confused.

"Oh, well, your eyes are sparkly, just like the stars." She replied, tipping her head to one side. She smiled. Ichijo loved her smile, it was so sweet, so innocent, and it was cute! He couldn't help but smile too. They were suddenly interrupted by voice from close by, it was Zero. He was calling out for Yuki.

"Um, Takuma, you need to leave or hide or something, otherwise Zero will find us and he'll be-" Ichijo put his finger to her lips.

"It's alright, I realise that, so I shall be leaving now," he pulled her into a close embrace "don't worry; I shall still be here tomorrow! Goodbye." He stood up and walked towards the trees, looking back just as Zero arrived next to Yuki. He smiled before disappearing into the darkness.

"Where have you been?" asked Zero.

"I was right here, I was just sitting, must have started daydreaming. Sorry." Yuki replied in a dazed tone, holding the back of her neck and smiling.

"Whatever," zero mumbled "just don't complain the next time I wander off somewhere."

"It's a deal!" Yuki exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

Takuma wandered back to the moon dormitories. He slowly turned the handle of the door, being careful not to make too much noise. Upon entering the building he heard footsteps on the landing of the stairs. He darted behind a wall and waited for the right time, it was Shiki. Ichijo casually strolled into the foyer, acting as though he had never left the building

"Hello Senri!" beamed Ichijo, trying to make conversation with his roommate.

"Um, hi Takuma...why are you so happy?" Shiki questioned.

"Oh, well there are new Meru Puri Mangas in the library," Ichijo made it sound so believable "I am looking forward to reading them. Although, I can't right now, I need to be somewhere..."

"Ooookay..." Shiki continued walking, he was probably heading back to their room, after all, he had looked tired.

_That was close _Ichijo thought, heading to Kaname's room. Classes had been cancelled for the night class; the sensei was ill so they couldn't go ahead with the lessons. Kaname had called for Ichijo to accompany him to the senate, so that was where ichijo was heading. _Oh, I really have to be careful, Kaname is the one person I really don't want finding out about Yuki and I! _He thought. He wasn't watching where he was going and before he knew it, Kaname appeared in front of him. Ichijo realised just as he was about to bump into him and stopped right where he was.

"What's wrong Ichijo?" Kaname questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just daydreaming!" he replied in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Alright. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, just allow me to collect my satchel from my dorm."

So Ichijo agreed to meet up with Kaname outside the car.

"Hey! Quit daydreaming will ya!" said zero sternly "sheesh!"

"Sorry!" Yuki replied hanging her head down. _I keep thinking about Takuma! I can't stop myself, but I have to. I can't have zero finding out because he would just go and tell Kaname...hmm...what should I do...? _she thought to herself. Yuki jolted as she heard a noise coming from outside the academy gates. "Uh, Zero, did you hear that?" Yuki asked; a little spooked.

"Hear what?" Zero asked in reply "it was probably just your imagination"

Yuki continued on with her patrols, trying to forget what she knew she'd heard. Then she heard it again. "ok, I know I heard something that time!" she whispered to herself, stopping dead in her tracks.

"It was probably just an animal or something..." zero responded angrily.

Just then, a figure appeared behind Yuki and pulled her arms behind her back, causing her to drop Artemis. She tried to scream, but before she had even opened her mouth, she had been hoisted up and was now being silently carried off into the woods by the dark stranger. Zero turned to check on Yuki and, to his surprise she was no longer there. All that remained was her Artemis rod. _Hm, that's strange, Yuki never leaves this anywhere..._he thought, slightly puzzled.

Yuki was in shock and didn't know what was happening. She felt a sudden pain in her arm as she was slashed by a tree branch. She winced and looked up, trying to catch a glimpse of the figure, but it was too dark. It began to laugh and that is when she realised that this was no ordinary person, by the sound of his laugh, he was a level E vampire.

Zero began to get worried, he couldn't see Yuki, and he couldn't even smell her this time, until he was overcome with the sweet scent of her blood. He began to sprint.

Yuki didn't know how far her abductor had taken her, but she began to feel slightly anaemic. The wound on her arm was extremely deep and there was no way she could reach it, her captor had her in a postion wherein she couldn't move in the slightest.

Zero was taken aback by the sheer strength of the scent he was following, he knew Yuki must be badly hurt in order for him to smell that much blood. So he kept running, then he caught the scent of something different, the smell of a level E. _Oh no! Yuki!_ It spurred him on even more.

Ichijo was making his way to the car to meet Kaname. Kaname was inside the car, waiting for him. Then Ichijo smelled a familiar smell _oh my, that's Yuki's blood! _Before Kaname noticed, Ichijo slipped away into the direction of the scent, and began running as fast as possible.

As the realisation, and adrenaline, kicked in, Yuki began punching and screaming with all the strength she had, but the vampire didn't even slow down.

_I must be getting close by now...right? Z_ero thought; almost ready to collapse. But he was sadly mistaken, the Level E had already left the woods and was heading for an abandoned church in which he had taken refuge.

Ichijo was a surprisingly fast runner, when he wanted to be, and he could keep it up for a long time. Running through the woods, dodging all of the branches, he was sure he could see a figure up ahead. It was zero, he was jogging and coughing. Ichijo wasn't surprised, zero must have been tired from is duties, never mind a two mile sprint.

"Zero, do you need anything? Or should I continue" Ichijo asked, wanting to be polite.

"No 'kof' just go on ahead" zero looked at Ichijo then lowered his head, trying to catch his breath "it's a 'kof kof' level E, I...we need to get to her as soon a-" Zero looked up to see that Ichijo had already left. He leaned against the tree before driving his fist into it "how could I let someone take her?" he said out loud in an angry tone of voice before punching the tree again.


	2. The Strange Chapel

Yuki gained consciousness, although her whole body was numb. She was in some sort of chapel, it was dark and damp, and she had been dumped in a corner. She looked around, she didn't remember losing consciousness, and she didn't know how far she was from the academy. She was prepared to run as far as she could to escape, although she already knew that was an impossibility, after all that level E had ran, however far it was, without stopping for breaths, and it was pretty fast too. Yuki realised that even if she did somehow escape, she would never be able to outrun that creature. She glanced around the room, she couldn't see much at all. She changed her mind, she wasn't going to try and escape, she would try and hold out because she knew somebody would eventually find her. As the feeling returned to her, Yuki felt a dull pain in her arm, she recalled her collision with the branch earlier and began to feel slightly dizzy. It had stopped bleeding for now, but Yuki untied her ribbon and wrapped it around the wound, sealing it temporarily from infection. She attempted to stand but she immediately collapsed onto the cold stone floor, she looked down towards her knee which was clearly dislocated. She wondered when that had happened and a memory suddenly flashed into her mind

Flashback

Yuki was growing weary from her attempts to throw off the vampire, so she let herself become limp in his grasp. She was attempting to rest since she knew there was no chance of him letting go.

When she raised her head, Yuki noticed a chapel, just ahead of them. They entered the building and Yuki was immediately hit with a stale stench. The level E threw her to one side as though she were a ragdoll. Yuki landed on her knees before crashing against the wall, she hit her head hard and was out stone cold.

End flashback

Yuki rubbed her head, wincing from the pain. She looked at her displaced kneecap and attempted to set it right, gritting her teath to prevent her from yelling and attracting the attention of the distracted Level E who was, presently, at the front of the building. She couldn't do it, it was too painful. That made her original plan now pretty much impossible, she would just have to fend off the beast for as long as she was able.

Ichijo didn't stop, he had only just found his love for her, he wasn't going to let some level E monster take that away from him. That thought alone gave him the strength and will to keep running.

Zero felt useless, he had almost regained his energy when his attention was brought to the sound of a twig snapping behind him, he snapped round and swiftly slid the the 'bloody rose' gun out of his holister. To his surprise, he found that there was nobody to be seen. He brushed it off and decided to start jogging in the direction that Ichijo had run. The scent of blood had almost completely disappeared, it was only faint now.

Ichijo arrived at a building; it was a small stone chapel. He could smell her strongly now. He knew that Yuki was in there, but he couldn't just barge in there. There was a level e inside with her; he couldn't risk her getting injured, no he had to create a tactic. Ichijo stopped behind a tree, he had to hide himself too if he wanted to save Yuki.

Yuki sat there, in the corner; she tried her best to stay calm and comfortable. She realised that she didn't have her Artemis rod; she remembered dropping it when the level E grabbed her. She glanced around the room, looking for something that she could use to quickly to defend herself with (since running was out of the question). Then she noticed a medium sized St peter's cross leaning against the wall a few feet to her right, she tried to reach it but unfortunately she couldn't. Instead Yuki attempted to shuffle towards it, no matter how much it hurt her, and eventually she reached it. She glanced back around the room; the level e was out of sight. Confused, Yuki scanned the room yet again but, to her dismay, found him on the ceiling right above her. Yuki let out a scream.

Zero knew who it was that screamed, it was Yuki. He began to jog but was stopped by a woman. Her head was down but zero could smell the scent of a level E all over her. He lifted his gun towards her but before he pulled the trigger, she had launched herself upward onto a tree branch. Zero aimed again, but the creature was messing with him, pouncing from branch to branch. Eventually, he anticipated her next move and pulled the trigger as soon as she touched the next branch. The level E disintegrated and zero continued to jog.

Ichijo, having heard Yuki's scream, darted into the small chapel without a second thought. To his alarm, he found Yuki being grasped by the level E vampire, his hand over her mouth, she was desperately trying to break free; wincing from the pain. Yuki never once opened her eyes. Ichijo looked to his left, there was a st peter's cross on the floor, he seized it. The level E monster never once realised that ichijo was in the building, he was too focused on the human girl he held so tightly. Ichijo moved slowly through the pews and toward the level E, he shifted behind him and brought the cross down hard onto his back. He dropped Yuki, she fell hard against the floor, and the impact of her head rendered her unconscious. Ichijo rushed over to her, he lifted Yuki with both of his arms. He gently kissed her forehead and set her down on a pew. Ichijo ran back over to the level E and plunged the now jagged edge of his cross into the back of the monster, turning him to dust. He scanned the room, checking that it was safe, it was and so he sat next to his dear Yuki.

"Yuki, what did he do to you?" ichijo whispered, stroking Yuki's head. He felt so guilty that he hadn't been able to prevent this from happening. But at the same time, he was happy that _he_ was the one who was able to rescue her before something worse happened.

Zero reached a small church looking building, he looked around, making sure there were no other level E vampires waiting to attack. The coast was clear so he entered. He found dust scattered across the floor and ichijo in one of the pews with Yuki next to him, she looked in a bad way.

The door of the church closed quietly and ichijo looked up. Zero was standing, staring. Ichijo knew he had to say something _tell him you were worried about her, so you sat with her until he arrived _he thought. But he just couldn't. He knew Yuki didn't want zero to find out about them, but ichijo didn't know what else to do. He didn't want zero to get angry at Yuki, ichijo didn't want Zero to be mad at him either.

"What are we going to do now?" zero asked "it's at least three miles back to the academy and, by the looks of it, Yuki won't be able to walk with us. I suppose we will have to carry her."

"Yes, I think that if we halve the duty, so I carry her halfway and you the other, I think that could work" Ichijo suggested. _He doesn't suspect anything yet, thank goodness..._ he thought. "You've just arrived, so I think it would be best if I carried her first to let you regain your energy."

"Ok," zero replied "I will be on the lookout then."

"What for?" Ichijo questioned

"On my way here, I was stopped by another level E, a woman."

"Oh, I do hope there is no trouble at the academy!" Ichijo said

"The academy!" zero exclaimed "do you think that you will be ok heading back alone? It's just that, the woman, she was heading in that direction, the monster who took Yuki was already at the academy and who knows what else is headed there?" he continued

"Oh my, you're right!" Ichijo said "you go on ahead, I can defend Yuki. You must tell the chairman, and I shall inform Kaname."

"Ok thanks." Zero said, turning on his heel and breaking into a sprint toward the academy.

Ichijo looked at Yuki, then around the room. He really needed at least some form of defence. The cross wasn't very good, it wouldn't last much longer, and then he spotted a sort of ceremonial dagger. _What kind of a church is this? _he thought, walking towards the weapon. Ichijo strolled back towards Yuki and gently picked her up. Her eyes began to flicker open.

"Hello my princess..." Ichijo said softly and smiled.

Yuki groaned slightly and open her eyes wider.

"Where am I?" she asked in a croaky voice.

"That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that you are alive." Ichijo whispered to her. He walked slowly towards the door. As soon as Ichijo had reached the entrance, he began to run, steadily, so as not to make yuki uncomfortable.

Zero was almost out of breath, but he could just about see the academy gates, so he continued running. As soon as he arrived, zero headed straight for the chairman's office.

Ichijo was now sprinting towards the academy. He never stopped, but every now and again he would look down and check on Yuki. He had told her to rest and as soon as she had closed her eyes, she had fallen asleep. Ichijo was glad, he knew she'd been through a lot and he just wanted her to be ok.

In the chairman's office, zero explained the situation with Yuki and about his concern that there may be lots of level E's nearby. The chairman had almost had a heart attack when he heard about Yuki.

"I'll go to the spare room and prepare her a bed," chairman cross said quietly "so you say Ichijo is bringing her back?"

"Yeah, I trusted him, and I had to make sure there were no level E's here on campus." Zero replied

"Ok, well Kaname has left for a meeting. He told me he had been waiting for Ichijo in the car for a long time. He told me that Ichijo said he was only going to get his satchel but he never turned up. I thought that was a little weird because Ichijo is never late." Said cross

"Yeah, well I am going back out to check if Ichijo needs any help." Zero declared and, before the chairman could stop him, he was out of the door.

"We are almost there!" panted Ichijo, "I can see the gates." He was running out of energy, but he had to continue for Yuki's sake. He glanced down one more time, this time Yuki was looking into his eyes.

"Heh, your eyes are so shiny Ichijo" she giggled in a sort of breathless manner. Yuki noticed the fear in Ichijo's eyes, fear for her. "Don't worry about me, this wasn't your fault, I'll be fine" she said, gently tracing the side of his face with her fingertips.

Zero was at the gates, just about to jump them when he saw Ichijo running towards him.

"Hey Ichijo, if you could lift Yuki over, I will take her so that you can climb over!" zero shouted "I've told the chairman, he has prepared a bed for her in the spare room."

Ichijo looked at zero, he lifted Yuki carefully over the gate and zero reached up to her. Ichijo climbed over the fence and followed zero breathlessly. They headed up to the chairman's private quarters swiftly, making sure nobody saw them.

Yuki opened her eyes, it was bright and she felt comfortable. She looked slowly around the room, she was lying in a bed in, what looked like, the chairman's private quarters. Yuki turned her head to the left, Ichijo was sitting next to the bed on a chair, he was holding her hand to his lips.

There wasn't much he could do but sit and wait for Yuki to wake up. The chairman had previously called in a private nurse to treat her injuries and now Yuki was all fixed up. Just then her eyes flickered open and she briefly glanced around the room. Ichijo was holding her hand to his lips, he was kissing it, hoping Yuki would be alright. She looked straight at him, his eyes began to fill up. Ichijo had been so worried about her.

"Yuki..." he whispered "...I'm so so-"

"Shhh..." Yuki smiled "you shouldn't say sorry, the only person to blame for this is myself. I was unprepared..." she trailed off. A tear ran down Ichijo's cheek.

"Wait, what about zero, won't he think it's a little strange that you're here?" Yuki asked.

"No, he is doing his disciplinary duties," Ichijo replied "and I sneaked in while nobody was around. We are perfectly fine."

Ichijo and Yuki looked into each other's eyes, and then as if on cue, they leaned in close to each other and kissed passionately.

_Wow, this is actually a lot harder than I thought without Yuki! _Zero thought, pushing back the crowds of fangirls. Then the gates opened for the night class to return to their dorms.

"Where is Yuki?" Kaname asked zero

"She's got flu." Zero lied

Then he noticed, Ichijo said he was going back to class, but he wasn't there, and zero was sure he hadn't seen Ichijo return to the dorm.

Ichijo slowly pulled away, he blushed, that was the first time they had kissed. He looked up and Yuki was staring down, also blushing.

"Sorry I-" they both spoke at the same time. They laughed a little. Ichijo smiled.

"I like it when you smile..." Yuki said, a smile creeping onto her face.

"And I like it when you smile, it makes you look even more adorable." Ichijo beamed. His last comment made Yuki blush and Yuki blushing made Ichijo blush. They both sat, gazing at each other for ages.


End file.
